


Aftermath

by ChickadeeChick



Series: After [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickadeeChick/pseuds/ChickadeeChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy reaction after he defeats Roger at the 2009 Indian Wells Tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> So we all watched Roger fall apart in that final deciding set versus Andy... and it didn't happen until after Andy almost killed his groin muscle. I needed an excuse for why Roger went all to pieces when Andy seemed just fine. When I wrote this I was not a fan of Murry AT ALL, so just having this plot bunny was a bit of a shock. I've been warming up to the Brit, especially since in my head he has a great dry, cynical wit, which I love. Who knows if that is totally OOC, but I'd like to think it isn't. Because his tennis is getting rather fun to watch this season... o.O

Andy rounded on Roger as soon as he got into the locker room, tilting the Swiss’s jaw up and kissing him soundly.  
  
When they parted Roger’s eyes darted from side to side, making sure no one noticed.  “Jesus, Andy, be careful with that… people could be anywhere…”  
  
Andy stepped away with a stupid grin.  “I almost horribly injure myself and you are the one who falls to pieces.”  Roger coughed and looked at his shoes, looking more embarrassed than Andy had ever seen him.  “You might as well have sent me chocolates and roses.”  
  
Roger looked up with narrowed eyes.  “You don’t like chocolate and are allergic to flowers.”  
  
The stupid grin on Andy’s face didn’t disappear.  Instead, he leaned in and stole another kiss.  “It was almost cute.”  
  
“Almost.” Roger ground out, looking away and obviously not happy with himself.  
  
Andy actually laughed and put a hand on Roger’s shoulder; he didn’t shrug away from the touch but he didn’t look to Andy either.  “If I had realized that risking my groin muscles got to you so much I would have perfected that move earlier.” Andy could see Roger rolling his eyes, a good sign that he was going to get over this quickly.  “Good thing you don’t care about Rafa or Novak’s groin otherwise…”   
  
Andy was stopped by and smack on the back of his head.  Roger was smirking at him.  “Shut up.”  
  
He smiled, glad that nothing had changed between them.  “Yessir.”


End file.
